Criss X Cross
by ImagineAvenue123
Summary: How can two people from completely different worlds fall in love? Piper is a self proclaimed nerd, Jason is a Popular Jock who doesn't know how to act. When Jason is failing Algebra 2, the teacher asks Piper, of all people, to help him. She is wary about it at first, but then she starts to like him. Can these two worlds cross without exploding? Jiper, Percabeth R&R Flames are ok!:)


**A/N: ….. I just now realized that I haven't posted in over a year…SORRY! **

**So, yes, and don't freak out, this is a new story and is replacing my other one "A High School Life" which has now been deleted. I'm really sorry to the people who really liked it. I'm still thankful for your support, and because of your support I wanted to give you guys something better and unique. I didn't like where "A High School Life" was going and, honestly, I had major writers block. Also, I would like to point out that I had two stories exactly alike… just from different series… by the same author… So, I wanted to "widen my horizons" or whatever slogan means do something different. So here is my NEW story "Criss X Cross" I hope you guys like it. If you are upset about my other story that I deleted you can PM me and I will tell you why. R&R! Flames are accepted and appreciated!**

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Piper

You know, most normal people would love to get up on a sunny Saturday morning and do something productive. Me? Hell no. I guess my cabin mates just didn't accept that.

"Piper -I-don't-know-your-middle-name-McLean!" Lacey punctuated each word with a whack on the head by a pillow," If-you-don't-get-up-right-now-I- will-go-get-Travis-and-Connor-and-"

"OK!" That was all I needed to hear. "Fine! Now can you stop hitting me?" I screamed at her and put my arms up to shield myself. Lacey stopped and looked like she was thinking it over.

"Hmmmmmmmm… No deal." And with that, my morning torture continued.

"Why you little-"I grabbed the pillow that was underneath my head and started hitting her back. She fell off the bed with a screech and I laughed. This was fun. "Come back here you block head!" I yelled when she turned and ran out of our cabin. Throwing off my covers, I followed her, not caring whether or not people saw me in my pajamas. The cabin door flung open as I ran out. She screamed and started running for the lake that was right off the path that leads to our current homes. I passed by the familiar evergreens that lined the dirt trail, twigs crunched under my bare feet, my lungs burned a little from the exertion of running so early in the morning, but all the while I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face as I chased after my best friend in the whole world. I finally caught up with her as we neared the lake. "You. Are. So. Dead!" On the word dead I tackled the curly blond in the sand. We laughed as we rolled around. I had just gotten her in a head lock when,

"What on earth is going on here?" We both looked up. Well crap. I let go of Lacey as Mr. D took both of our arms and helped us off the ground.

Mr. D had to be the scariest and funniest looking man I had ever seen. He had a fat pot belly the almost came out of his awful Hawaiian shirt, his dark black hair slicked back into a pony tail with a few strands falling into his beady little eyes, and, finally, he only came up to my shoulder. That was what made it funny because I'm only 5'4".

"Well?" He sent us both a pointed look with his eyebrows raised. I was about to cover for us when a voice sounded behind us.

"Hey Piper, Lacey, do either of you have a tampon? All of mine must have gotten lost when the bus dropped us off. Oh, hi Mr. D! I'm sorry I didn't see you there!"

"That's all right, Drew," he replied awkwardly, "I'll, um, leave you girls to it then." He quickly walked away with a beet red face. We all looked at each other, and then proceeded to burst out laughing. Tear, actual tears, welled up in my eyes.

"OMG, Drew that was golden!" Lacey said.

"Well it was either that or me bringing up a condom and there was no way I was doing that." We all cracked up again. "Why did I have to save your asses anyway?" I looked at the pretty Asian girl in front of me. It was hard to believe that four years ago, when I came to the camp, that we hated each other. Then a month or two into that year, I had seen Drew and this guy go off by their selves at the campfire. I suddenly got the evil idea to pull a prank on her. So, I got my twins, Connor and Travis Stoll, and we followed them to the lake. Turns out that Drew had just wanted to talk to the guy, but he had is hands all over her. The twins immediately got him off of her and beat him to a bloody pulp. I had grabbed Drew and dragged her back to the campfire where she cried on my shoulder the rest of the night. We had been best friends ever since. Then, Lacey came along the next year and the rest is history.

"I was woken up by a pillow attack and needed my revenge. "

"Gotcha. Well how about you go change and we will save you a seat and meet you at breakfast?"

"Ya, sure."

"Ok, see ya beautiful." Drew said.

"Bye, my lovelies." I said, and ran back to the cabin.

I really did love it here. I could be myself and I had friends that didn't know or care about all of the numbers in pi. Whereas, at school, that's all you needed to know to be bundled in with the geeks and nerds. It didn't matter that you did anything outside of academics, you could be a star on the baseball team or a lead in the school play, if you did well in school then you weren't cool. That's the way it goes. That's the way the world works. In high school that is.

~#*#~

"I promise I will write you guys every day, ok?" Drew said with tears in her eyes. She hugged us both while Lacey said,

"You better or else I will come to your house, kill you, then bring you back to life, then make you right the letter myself." She beamed a smile at Drew, braces and all. We laughed and hugged again. The bus driver made us break away with a honk, and Drew woefully got on with a teary eyed smile. She waved at us from her seat in the back. Lacey and I waved as well, and chased the bus to the entrance of the camp. We walked back with our arms over each other's shoulders.

"You are, like, so lucky that you live in Manhattan. I wish I lived that close to Long Island."

"It is nice. It's only an hour drive from here to back home, and Chiron got transferred to my school this year so I'm stoked."

"Lucky, I still have Medusa for a homeroom teacher back home, and she is such a witch."

"Ok, just because she is mean to anyone who is blond and smart doesn't mean she is a bad person."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." We were interrupted again by the honk of a horn. These bus drivers are seriously annoying. "Well, that's me. Remember I'm never too far away if you need me just call and I will chisel my parents down into getting me a plane ticket." Her blue yes shone n amusement as I snorted. We embraced one more time. "I'll see you later!" She waved goodbye. I waved back and turned to find my own bus. Guess it was time to go home.

~#*#~

_Time slowed down as I fell. Down, down, down until I hit the first stair. My books flung in front of me and joined me on my ungraceful descent. I was just about to hit the ground floor when I fell into someone. We landed with a soft thud. My eyes were closed and I didn't want to open them in fear of who I was laying on. _

_ "Are you ok?" A deep, raspy voice asked. Oh. My. God. I want that voice to have my children. I opened my eyes and looked at the person I had literally dragged down with me. Blue eyes met my own kaleidoscope ones._

_ I was suddenly out of my body and looking down at myself and the boy I fell on. His features were blurred except for those beautiful blue eyes. I had opened my mouth to say something when all that came out was,_

_ "Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" That wasn't right. Dream me tried again. "Beep! Beep! Beep!" What the hell? As quickly as I had been pulled from my own body, I was pulled from my dream and into darkness. _

Light appeared in front of my eyelids as my alarm clock broke me from sleep's trance. I pressed a palm to my lids to wake up. Quickly turning off the alarm, I walked out of my room down to the kitchen.

My dad is an actor. Tristen McLean to be exact. But, unlike other famous actors, we didn't flaunt his fame with a mansion. We owned a simple two story, two bedrooms, two bathrooms home, with a pool out back and a game room in the basement. It was a little bit on the nicer side, I will admit. Other than that I it was completely normal.

I sluggishly stalked down the steps with regret fullness. Why did I agree to ride with my cousin again? Oh yeah, so his mom could make me breakfast every morning.

"Well hey there Pipes, looking more stunning than ever." My cousin said excitedly.

"Are actually excited to see me, or are you just excited to see Annabeth after a full summer away from her?" I didn't even look at him as I grabbed a blue waffle from the huge stack on the counter. Sally snorted from her place at the dining room table and went back to her newspaper.

"Little bit of both, now hurry up nun, even the convent is tired of waiting for you to get ready. Ow! You know it's not nice to hit people with _glass_ syrup bottles you know."

"And it's not nice to call people nuns." Sally said as she walked into the kitchen to refill her coffee.

"Thank you Sally." I gave Percy a look and he rolled his eyes.

"But you do need to hurry up; you have 30 minutes until you two have to leave."

"Ok, fine." I scarfed down the rest of my food and ran upstairs to get ready.

My everyday outfit was simple. Sweater, jean shorts, glasses, converse, done. I chose my favorite faded orange sweater for good luck today. Even if it was oversized and covered my butt in the back it was still nice and cozy. I pulled my short uneven brown hair into a side braid. To finish it off I threw on my black chucks and my book bag. I was just about to head down stairs when I heard,

"Yo, nun, if you don't want to be late for your private praying time I suggest you get your butt down here." I sometimes want to strangle that boy.

"It is scary how much you know about nuns." I yelled while bouncing down the stairs.

"Well, my favorite cousin is one, I kind of have to."

"Shut up."

"With pleasure."

By the time we finished our bickering we were in the car and on our way to Goode.

Goode wasn't such a bad school. It was actually pretty nice. The teachers were nice if you were nice to them, the food in the cafeteria was edible, and the principal was a pretty cool guy. The only downside was the cliques. Goode is the epitome of all things cliché about high school. You have the populars, the jocks, the in-betweeners, the goths, the preps, the rockers, and finally the nerds. I unfortunately fit the mold for the last one. I didn't want to be a nerd, it just sort of happened. I got good grades, was friends with all the teachers, and was in robotics. Guess I kind of set myself up for that one, huh?

By the time we had pulled up to Goode people had already started to form their groups. I sighed and looked over at Percy. He fit into two groups: the populars and the jocks. Being a senior and captain of the swim team helped immensely. And because of that, we never really socialized inside of school. Sure, everyone knew we were cousins, but that didn't really make a difference.

He caught my gaze and smiled reassuringly.

"This year is going to be different. OK?" I nodded. "I'm serious, Piper, I will not leave you like I did last year. I promise." I nodded again and smiled back. Oh, the smirk that my smile turned into could give the Cheshire cat a run for his money.

"I think I can make an exception for now."

"What?" He looked at me confused. I simply pointed out the window of his silver jeep and laughed when he almost practically broke the door getting out of it.

"Annabeth!" He yelled. The blond laughed at him as he tackled her in a huge hug. Holy crap, they were so cute. Or as Lacey would say, "Totes adorbs." A little strike of pain went through my heart. I missed my girls so much already. It had only been three weeks since I got back. I got the first of Drew's many letters last Thursday. She had said that she was so excited to start her sophomore year because the guys all got cuter from last year. I wish I shared her enthusiasm.

"Hey, Piper you coming?" Annabeth asked, pulling me out of my daze.

"Ya, hold on." I grabbed Percy's bag as well as mine and got out of the car. "You might need this." I handed it to him when I walked up.

"Oh, um, thanks." A small blush appeared on his face as he slung it over his shoulder. Annabeth and I looked at each other and laughed.

Annabeth was one of the few populars that was actually smart. I mean, she didn't really embrace the fact that she was a popular, but it was there. Whatever 'it' is. She looked sweet and innocent with her big grey eyes and princess curls, but on the inside she was tough as nails. She was one of the few of Percy's friends that actually liked me. Go figure.

"So, let's get going, I don't want to be late for homeroom. " Annabeth said as she dragged Percy along.

"What teacher do you guys have?" I asked.

"Blofis." They said at the exact same time. The couple in front of me looked at each other in such a way that I almost puked up butterflies and rainbows because they were so cute.

"Well I have Burner in 208, which is on the other side of the school. So, I'll see you guys later?" Annabeth nodded but Percy looked wary.

"You going to be alright?"

"Percy, I'm a nerd, not blind. I'll be ok." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"You are not a nerd. Who said you were a nerd?" Annabeth asked. I turned around and started to walk backwards towards the school.

"Everyone from here to planet Mars." With that being said, I faced the right direction. Goode looked the same as it always had. Its pristine bushes were trimmed perfectly, not a leaf out of place. The side walk was free of dirt and mulch. The only new thing that I saw was a banner hanging from the white and red brick building. '_Welcome back to Goode High School! Home of the Olympians!' _Even the banner was more enthusiastic than me. What it should have said was, '_Welcome back to Hell! Population you!'_

~#*#~

"Hello class I will be your new homeroom teacher Mr. Brunner, but I hope by the end of the year you all will be calling me Chiron." Our new teacher said after the final bell rang. I smiled and Chi- Mr. Brunner winked at me. Camp was our little secret. "Now, as you see-"

"Sorry I'm-_gulp, puff_-Sorry I'm late! You guys have way too many hallways at this school!" A curly haired boy panted. The class laughed. Chiron joined in and rode his wheel chair over to the boy. Did I not mention the brown bearded old man was in a wheel chair? Sorry, well he is, freak horse riding accident. Long story.

"That's perfectly alright my boy. I'm new as well. I was just telling the class that my name is Mr. Brunner but I hope that you will call me Chiron." The by lifted his head and Hispanic features greeted my eyes. A longish button nose and deep smirk were permanently etched on his face, his eyes gleamed with the same youth that Chiron had. I think they were going to be good friends.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Chiron," The boy put his hand out to shake. Chiron took it in his firm grip. "My names Leo. Leo Valdez."

**A/N: I really hope that you guys don't hate me for not updating then deleting my other story. But, I know where I want to go with this one and I have a feeling it will be much better R&R and I will try to get back as soon as I can :D 3! **

**Also, I might put a poll up on my profile soon so go check it out!**


End file.
